Goodbye, Old Life Hello, New Life
by The Phantom of Hogwarts
Summary: What happens to the Phantom after the musical? Where does he go, and what does he do? Will he see Christine again? Full summary inside


_The Phantom of the Opera - Goodbye, Old Life; Hello, New Life__  
'Director Harold Prince wants the audience to "be collaborators, to use their imaginations to fill in the spaces we've deliberately left blank."  
The Phantom's life after Christine leaves him: what happens to him in the last moment of the musical?  
Does Christine ever see the Phantom again? What might happen?' – from the stage show's official website.  
__To release some anger, I decided to write this. I hope you enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it, and it's something I've wanted to do for a long time. Oh, if you aren't able to notice, this is all in Erik's point of view; first person, too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, Christine, Raoul, the musical, or anything else you recognize. The only thing that's mine is the plot, the innkeeper, the little girl, the town…and anything else that's unrecognizable, but I think I covered everything._  
-----------------------------

I had fled. I had fled the Paris Opera; let my love go with another... I had fled, when I promised myself I would no longer run, but face what dangers may come may way.  
"Christine..." I whispered. My heart was broken, lamenting over my loss... Moaning, just as I was. "Christine..."  
Where was I to go now? I couldn't stay in France - that was most assuredly out of the question... Christine and Raoul were most likely headed to her father's homeland, and I had no wish to harm them anymore. I couldn't believe myself. Years of pain, loathing, loneliness, and I was afraid to harm a foolish girl and her lover! What was wrong with me? Was I so heart-broken that I was no longer the murdering, loathed, beast that I once was? Where was I to go? Where would be the place that no one knew my reputation... Would I be forced to haunt again, or live my own life? What was I to do?  
I heaved a heavy sigh, and thought long and hard. I didn't know where I was, or how long I had been running from that looming Opera house that had for so long been my home. I could find a boat to take me to America, or I could... I was, for once, at a loss. My head was clouded with thoughts of the last time I saw her, and him, the last time I would see that accursed place...  
"Damn you!" I yelled to the darkness. In the distance I saw a light flicker for a moment, before illuminating a window. Obviously, I was in trouble. I was near a home (possibly a town), without a mask, with nothing. No money, no other clothes, nothing that could help me at all. It was a good thing I was in the shadows. I could easily startle whoever it was that was wandering about in the light from the home. After my minutes of waiting, the person finally stopped directly in front of me. I was beside where the path ended, and it seemed as though whoever it was didn't wish to go any farther.  
I had, by that time, gotten a good look at them. It was a young girl, about the age of the young ballerinas in Paris. She reminded me too much of Christine, as only hours before had we said goodbye for the final time... I couldn't think of it any longer. I felt like I was going to die of love on that spot.  
The girl turned, and it was obvious that she could see me, as I was slumped on the ground and muttering her name. She gasped. "Sir, are you alright? Sir? Can you hear me?"  
"Get away from me, you damn wench!" I had regained my composure, and melted further in the shadows.  
"I am sorry to have upset you, sir. You were in pain. Is there anything you need, or do you mind getting off of my family's property?"  
The girl was insolent, and her arrogance struck a nerve. "No, little girl, there is nothing I need! I did not mean to trespass, please forgive me." I said sarcastically. No, wait... There was something... "Do you have a scarf or a shawl, girl?"  
"Yes, sir, I have my scarf." She looked at my spot in the shadows. I had come out a little, so she could see me a little better. I had not come out far enough where she could see my face. Surely, she would have run in fear, screaming, as that large audience had done... I mentally shook my head, further pushing those thoughts in the recesses of my mind. "What do you need it for?" She asked, pulling me out of my reverie.  
"I am cold, girl. May I take your scarf with me on my journey? I, regrettably, did not get any of my belongings." I should have brought that cloak that hid my face with me. Ah, well, couldn't go back now.  
She took it off and handed it to me. "Are you sure that is all, sir? Do you need any food, or drinks?"  
I declined her offer, and began walking away. I would go wherever this path led me to.  
After several hours of walking, the sun began to show through the trees. A little ways ahead of me was a small town. Hopefully, I could find something...  
I stumbled upon a small inn. I called for the innkeeper, whose appearance was disheveled. He had obviously just woken up.  
"Do you have any rooms available, monsieur?" I asked, putting on a heavier accent than was normal for me. Usually, I just sounded like someone straight from London, not Paris.  
"One. I'll show you there." He yawned. It was so annoying. He began speaking again, and I forced myself to listen. "You're lucky. Last room was rented by a young couple. They said they were planning there wedding, and I just couldn't say no. I suppose I like young romance. It's so nice to see young couples, eh?" He was blathering pointlessly, and when he finished, I simply grunted in response. We reached the room.  
"Here we are, sir. The couple's right across the hall, if you'd like to congratulate them." He pulled out the key, unlocked the door, and handed it to me.  
I grunted again, and he left. **1**  
I sighed. There was no way I was going to congratulate young lovers. Not after what happened to me. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes, and as many people were still sleeping, I heard a muffled giggle. So, it was them. I decided to sit and listen. It wasn't like there was much else I could do. A giggle, again, and a male's laughter. I hoped they weren't doing anything in that room, especially considering the fact that I was listening to them. I began to feel sick however, when I heard this statement: "Christine, I love you!"  
There was no way that it could be them. There's more than one Christine near there, right? What little hope I had then left me.  
"Oh, Raoul! Where shall we go to be wed?" There was more than one Raoul, too, right?  
"Oh, Little Lotte, I leave that entirely up to you." Damn. It had to be them.  
I stood, and headed for the door. I hesitated, and then I heard a knock. I had to open it. Had to be polite in a new place. To my luck, there stood Christine and Raoul. Christine gasped, then shrieked, while Raoul made a noise that could have been a growl. I wasn't sure with him.  
"What are you doing here?" He hissed, that look of loathing I was so used to in his eyes. I hated that look. Despised it, even.  
"Believe me, monsieur, I did not mean to follow you here. I thought of every possible way to be sure that I didn't meet you anywhere. I was just about to leave, when you came over."  
"And why should we believe you? Do you not remember, that not long ago, you tried to kill me, and force Christine to marry you?!"  
"Stop, Raoul!" It was a good thing she decided to interrupt then. I would've said something I knew I'd regret. Christine retreated to their room, and came out with something white. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips, or what passes for my lips, when I realized what it was. She held it out to me, and I took it greatfully.  
"How did you get this?"  
"Meg found us before we left Paris, and gave it to us. I know why now. She must've known we'd find you again. Please, put it on." **2**  
"Look away." I commanded, and Christine complied, because I still held some power over her, surprisingly, but Raoul refused.  
"Why?" He asked. "We've seen your face once, you beast, so we can see it again."  
I flinched when he called me a beast. He had definetley hit a sot spot. Christine turned him around, as she had done with me during the final kiss. He then, too, complied.  
I swiftly unwrapped the scarf from around my face, and put on the mask. I had done it in a matter of seconds, I was so used to putting it on. They then turned around. I made a move as if to step around them, as they were standing in the doorway, but they wouldn't have it.  
"Accept my apology and congratulations, and let.me.pass."  
"I forgive you, but I'd like you to get some rest. You look like death." Christine was the one that said that, and I once again flinched.  
"I always look like death, Christine Daae, now let me leave!" She looked at me with tears in her eyes, but she no longer affected me. There was nothing but an empty feeling in my heart where my love for her had once been.  
"I, too, accept your apology, monsieur, and if Christine wants you to rest, then I agree. For her sake." What a fool. A fool in love. I had been that way once. It seemed like only yesterday. I scoffed in my head. It had been yesterday.  
"Fine." I shut the door, but didn't lock, and lay down on the bed. I sighed. The Fates didn't like me much.  
I didn't know that I could still sleep, but when I woke, it was nighttime. I stood up, and walked to the door. Again I hesitated, but when there was no knock, I opened it, and crossed the small hallway. He wasn't sure if they were still there. For once, luck was on my side, as she had opened the door.  
"Goodbye forever, Christine Daae." I turned, but I hand on my arm stopped me.  
"We payed for your room. I had a feeling you didn't have any money. Raoul wanted you to have this, too." She handed me a small pouch. I peered at the young man curiously, while he just looked at me in defiance. He really did want me to have it.  
I nodded to him, tipped an invisible hat in goodbye, and left.  
A heavy weight had lifted from my shoulders. I felt better. Foolishly enough, as I walked away from my past, love, and that town, I came to the decision to become a 'ghost' in Germany. The Germans were in for it, after all. No doubt they had an Opera House or some sort theatre like that. I smirked, or rather, grinned insanely, and walked on my way. 'The Phantom is back.' I thought, still grinning. 'And this time, he is staying for good.' **3**  
-----------------------------

_1 The reason the innkeeper's not asking why he's wearing a scarf - we're going to say it's cold in this little town with no name, and people do wrap scarves around their faces to keep them warm. Hooray for Erik's (and the author's) cleverness.  
2 They don't call him Erik because this is based on the stage show, and in it, his name is never revealed, and he is simply called 'The Phantom.'  
3 This is kind of a reference to another of Lloyd Webber's musicals, __Sunset Boulevard__. In the song __With One Look__, there's a line that goes, "This time, I am staying, I'm staying for good!..." I'm a phan of ALW, if you haven't been able to tell.  
Truth be told, there are a few references from the actual stage show. Just see if you can catch them.  
__Review nicely. Flaming will get you nowhere.__  
The Germans are in for it, even though they do have a __Phantom__ stage show... Blame the Nazis (Muahahaha!) and sleepiness._

Your obedient friend,  
H.G.


End file.
